jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Immobilizer-418-Interdictor-Klasse-Kreuzer
*Geschätzter Wert: 52.240.000 |Merkmale= |Länge=600 Meter |Breite= |Höhe= |Beschleunigung= |MGLT=8 MGLT |Sublicht= |Antrieb=3 Triebwerke |Hyperraumantrieb=*Klasse 2 *Backup: Klasse 8 oder 12 |Schild=2.240 SBD |Hülle=960 RU |Energie=Hauptreaktor |Sensoren=Langstrecken- Sensorstationen |Kommunikation=Kommunikationstürme |Zielsuchsystem=Computerunterstützte Zielerfassungsstationen |Bewaffnung=*20 T&B-GX-7-Anti-Stern-jäger-Vierlingslasertürme oder: *20 Leichte Vierlingsturbolaser oder: *Turbolaser *Ionenkanonen *Laserkanonen sowie: *1 Sprengkopfwerfer (verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen) *4 SFS-G7-x- Gravitationsprojektoren *Traktorstrahlprojektoren |Navcom=Navigationscomputer |Crew=*2.807 Offiziere, Piloten und Einberufene **427 Offiziere **2.380 Einberufene ***24 Kanoniere *1.500 Minimalbesatzung |Passagiere=80 - 1.000 Truppen |Beladung=5.500 Metrische Tonnen |Hangar=*24 Sternjäger **2 Staffeln TIE-Abfangjäger (typisch) **TIE-Bomber Alternativ: *1 Staffel TIE-Jäger/ TIE-Abfangjäger *1 ''Lambda''-Klasse- T-4a-Shuttle *3 ''Delta''-Klasse-Dx-9Transporter |Vorräte=1,2 Jahre - 16 Monate |In Dienst=2 VSY |Letzte Sichtung=137 NSY |Rolle=*Abfangschiff *Sternkreuzer |Flotten=Imperiale Flotte |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktisches Imperium *Neue Republik }} Der Abfangkreuzer, der auch als Schwerer Kreuzer der Interdictor-Klasse oder Immobilizer 418 bezeichnet wurde, war ein seltenes Schiffsmodell innerhalb der imperialen Flotte, der mit Gravitationsprojektoren ausgerüstet war. Somit war er in der Lage, einen Masseschatten zu erzeugen, der es anderen Schiffen unmöglich machte, in den Hyperraum zu springen, und im Hyperraum reisende Schiffe in den Realraum zurückwarf. Beschreibung Aufbau Der von den Sienar-Flottensystemen entwickelte Abfangkreuzer verwendete ein ähnliches dolchförmiges Chassis wie ein Sternzerstörer der ''Imperium''-Klasse und verfügte auch über ähnliche Komponenten. Nach der Entwicklung eines funktionierenden Gravitationsgenerators wurde kein vollkommen neues Schiff entwickelt, sodass sich die Ingenieure von Sienar für die Umrüstung des bereits existierenden [[Vindicator-Klasse-Kreuzer|Schweren Kreuzers der Vindicator-Klasse]] zu einem effektiven Abfangschiff entschieden. Hierfür bauten sie einen Großteil der Bewaffnung aus und verzichteten auf einen Teil der Transportkapazität, um den Gravitationsgenerator sowie die vier charakteristischen Gravitationsprojektoren, die deutlich als Halbkugeln an der Ober- und Unterseite des Schiffes zu sehen waren, in die Schiffshülle integrieren zu können. Der Hauptgrund für die Wahl des Kreuzers der Vindicator-Klasse war, dass dieses Schiff die nötige Energie für die Erzeugung eines künstlichen Schwerkraftfeldes erzeugen konnte. Der Hauptreaktor, der ungefähr ein Drittel des Rumpfes einnahm, befand sich im hinteren Bereich des Schiffes unter dem Kommandoturm. Allerdings war er nicht wie bei Sternzerstörern von außen sichtbar. An der Unterseite befanden sich auch die primäre und die sekundäre Hangarbucht für zwei Jägerstaffeln und vier Transportfähren, die ein Abfangkreuzer mit sich führen konnte. miniatur|links|Schemata eines Abfangkreuzers Über die Jäger und die Gravitationsprojektoren hinaus verfügte der Kreuzer über einige Lasergeschütze als Bewaffnung. Diese waren in Form von zwanzig Vierlingskanonen an der Schiffshülle angebracht. Sie befanden sich üblicherweise an kleinen Erhebungen an der Oberseite und an den Außenseiten des Schiffes. Zehn der Geschütze waren so angeordnet, dass es ihnen ihr Schusswinkel ermöglichte, direkt nach vorne zu feuern, während die restlichen zehn Geschütze jeweils zu fünft an der linken und der rechten Seite der Hülle angebracht waren. Sie eigneten sich jedoch nur bedingt für den Raumkampf und wurden meist nur im Nahkampf gegen feindliche Großkampfschiffe verwendet. In Fall eines Feuergefechtes sollte ein Dutzend Deflektorschildgeneratoren das Schiff vor Schaden schützen. Die Hülle des Abfangkreuzers ließ sich ohne großen Aufwand modifizieren, sodass die Schiffe für spezielle Missionen individuell umgerüstet werden konnten. So gab es auch Modelle, die mit Ionenkanonen ausgestattet waren, um mit diesen auch Schiffe unbeschädigt einzufangen. Alle Modelle hatten allerdings an den Seiten kleinere Einbuchtungen, in denen Sensoren und Zielsysteme für die Waffen untergebracht waren. Angetrieben wurde das Schiff von drei Hauptaggregaten, die am Heck untergebracht waren. Befehligt wurde es wie viele Schiffe des Galaktischen Imperiums von einem Kommandoturm aus, der über dem Rumpf aufragte und die Brücke in seiner Mitte, einen Computerkern und zwei Kommunikationseinrichtungen enthielt. Verwendung miniatur|Standard-Abfangmanöver Abgesehen von seinen beiden Jägerstaffeln, die üblicherweise aus TIE-Abfangjägern bestanden, und den Vierlingsgeschützen waren die Hauptwaffen des Abfangkreuzers seine Gravitationsprojektoren. Der mit ihnen erzeugte Masseschatten entsprach dem eines großen Asteroiden oder Planeten und hinderte somit Schiffe, die sich innerhalb dieses trichterförmigen Schwerkraftfeldes befanden, in den Hyperraum zu springen. Die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit war das Entkommen aus dem Gravitationstrichter, doch dies war ähnlich schwer wie einem Traktorstrahl zu entgehen. Da Abfangkreuzer sehr selten und sehr kostbar waren, wurden sie oft am Rande eines Schlachtfeldes platziert, so dass sie von dort aus ihre Beute genau im Blickfeld hatten und ihre Projektoren jederzeit neu ausrichten konnten. Ein zweites Aufgabenfeld und ein Effekt des künstlichen Masseschattens war es, im Hyperraum reisende Schiffe wieder zurück in den Realraum zu ziehen. Da ein Hyperraumsprung durch ein Objekt mit Masse äußerst schädlich war, besaß jeder Navigationscomputer die Möglichkeit, das Schiff wieder in den Normalraum zurückzubringen, falls ein Objekt mit einer großen Gravitationskraft auf der Flugstrecke auftauchen sollte. Dies ist auch für die Besatzung des Abfangkreuzers ein sehr gewagtes Manöver, da hierfür der genaue Kurs des abzufangenden Schiffes bekannt sein musste. Wenn die Informationen korrekt waren und das Schiff in die Nähe des Gravitationskegels gelangte, wurde es zurück in den Realraum geworfen. Dort konnte das Schiff, dessen Besatzung zumeist mit so einer plötzlichen Rückkehr in den Realraum nicht rechnen konnte, von Begleitschiffen des Abfangkreuzers angegriffen oder durchsucht werden. Das Imperium wandte diese Taktik oft in der Nähe bekannter Hyperraumhandelsrouten an, um Transportschiffe nach Zollgut zu durchsuchen. Obschon die Möglichkeit, Schiffe an der Flucht in den Hyperraum zu hindern bzw. sie wieder aus ihm herauszuziehen, eine beeindruckende Waffe gegen die gefürchteten blitzartigen Angriffe der Rebellen-Allianz war, so war ihr Einsatz nicht ganz ungefährlich. Zum einen brauchte der Generator bis zu einer Minute um sich vollständig aufzuladen, sodass einigen Schiffen in dieser Zeitspanne dennoch die Flucht gelingen konnte. Zum anderen war das Bedienen der Gravitationsprojektoren nicht ganz einfach: Um einen bestimmten Bereich im Raum mit den Projektoren zu treffen, musste der Techniker die Entfernung zwischen dem Schiff und diesem Bereich in Betracht ziehen, da die punktgenaue Platzierung des Kegels mit zunehmender Entfernung erheblich schwerer wurde. Zudem nahm der Effekt des Schwerkraftfeldes mit der Entfernung ab. Man konnte die Projektoren zwar ohne Zeitverzögerung wieder abschalten, doch waren sie einmal benutzt dauerte es eine gewisse Zeit, bis der Projektor erneut eingesetzt werden konnte, ohne dabei den Generator zu beschädigen. Es bestand zwar die Möglichkeit, den Projektor schon früher wieder in Gang zu setzen, allerdings waren die Chancen hierbei ernste Schäden am Schiff zu verursachten umso höher, je näher der Zeitpunkt an der Abschaltung des Projektors lag. Einen einmal platzierten Schwerkrafttrichter zu bewegen oder zu verschieben war nur schwer möglich und wurde umso schwieriger, je größer die Strecke war, um die der Kegel bewegt werden sollte. Die Aktivierung der Gravitationsprojektoren hatte darüberhinaus auch Auswirkungen auf den Abfangkreuzer selbst. So musste das Schiff mit jedem eingeschaltenen Projektor Geschwindigkeits- und Manövrierbarkeitseinbußen hinnehmen bis zu dem Punkt, an dem alle vier Projektoren eingeschaltet waren. Die größte Gefahr für einen Abfangkreuzer stellten jedoch feindliche Schiffe dar. Diese sahen in ihm meist ihren Hauptfeind, den es auszuschalten galt, um wieder in den Hyperraum flüchten zu können. Sollte nun der Begleitschutz ausfallen und das Feuer auf den Abfangkreuzer gerichtet werden, geriet der Kapitän eines Abfangkreuzers in eine Zwickmühle. Wenn das Schiff Schäden erlitt, musste er sich zwischen dem Wiederaufladen der Schilde oder dem Weiterbetrieb der Gravitationsprojektoren entscheiden, wobei oft die erste Möglichkeit gewählt wurde, mit einer anschließenden Flucht in den Hyperraum. Eine Besonderheit der Gravitationsprojektoren war es, dass man ihre Polarität verändern konnte – ein nur wenigen und sehr erfahrenen Offizieren bekannter Trick. So gelang es Admiral Teren Rogriss an Bord der Stellar Web mit dieser Möglichkeit ein auf Kollisionskurs befindliches Schiff abzubremsen und sich danach, zwei gleichpoligen Magneten ähnlich, von diesem Schiff abzustoßen, um so hinter dieses zu gelangen. Geschichte Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg miniatur|Imperiale Abfangtaktik Die ersten Abfangkreuzer wurden von Sienar etwa zwei Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin fertiggestellt. Allerdings waren diese Schiffe besonders aufgrund ihres Gravitationsgenerators extrem teuer, sodass nur sehr wenige von ihnen die Imperialen Werften verließen. Da sie so kostbar waren, entschieden die frühen imperialen Taktiker in ihren Doktrinen, dass sich ein Abfangkreuzer aus dem direkten Raumkampf heraushalten sollte und nur vom Rande der Kampfzone aus operieren durfte. Zwar verfügte das Imperium schon vorher über Abfangschiffe, doch erwies sich das Design von Sienar als das erfolgreichste, obwohl die Produktionszahlen dieser Schiffe bis zur Schlacht von Hoth nur gering blieben. Der Erfolg des Abfangkreuzers überzeugte das Imperium sogar derart, dass es aufgrund dessen einige normale Sternzerstörer mit Gravitationsprojektoren ausrüstete. Auch Sternzerstörer der ''Sieges''-Klasse wurden zu Abfangschiffen umgerüstet, waren aber nicht so verbreitet wie der Immobilizer 418. Dennoch bewältigte Sienar bis zur Schlacht von Endor nur die Produktion einer Handvoll Abfangkreuzer, von denen die meisten im Äußeren Rand eingesetzt wurden, wo sie meistens Hyperraumhandelsrouten überwachten und Jagd auf Schmuggler machten. Hierbei wurden sie normalerweise mit anderen Schiffen in Gruppen eingesetzt, da ein Abfangkreuzer alleine nur über ein geringes Offensivpotential verfügte und zudem oft das erste Angriffsziel der abgefangenen Schiffe war. Auch nach dem Debakel von Endor und dem damit verbundenen Tod des Imperators änderte sich am Aufgabenfeld des Abfangkreuzers nur wenig. Es gab zudem immer mehr Kreuzer, die alleine operierten und deshalb über eine veränderte Jägerzusammenstellung verfügten. So transportierte der Kreuzer Detainer anstatt der vierundzwanzig Jäger nur noch zwölf und ersetzte den Rest durch Skipray-Blitzjäger und [[Gamma-Klasse-Angriffsshuttle|Angriffsshuttles der Gamma-Klasse]], um ihre Beute besser einfangen zu können. Im Jahr 6 NSY traf die wieder aufgestellte Renegaten-Staffel im Chorax-System zum ersten Mal auf einen Abfangkreuzer. Das Viper genannte Schiff war auf Schmugglerjagd und nur rein zufällig im Sternsystem. Später nutzte Ysanne Isard, die Leiterin des Imperialen Geheimdienstes und zu diesen Zeitpunkt Herrscherin des Imperiums, solche Schiffe gezielt gegen die Renegaten-Staffel. Nach einem Unfall, für den Isard ein Mannschaftsmitglied der Viper verantwortlich machte, lief das Schiff mitsamt seiner kompletten Crew zur Neuen Republik über und war zugleich das erste Schiff dieser Art in ihren Diensten. Das Schiff sollte später eine wichtige Rolle bei der Eroberung Coruscants spielen. miniatur|links|[[Luke Skywalker auf der Flucht vor der Schimäre]] Als der Untergang des Imperiums weiter fortschritt, gelangten immer mehr Abfangkreuzer in die Dienste von Kriegsherren wie beispielsweise Zsinj oder Teradoc. Doch mit der Rückkehr Großadmiral Thrawns im Jahr 8 NSY und seiner damit verbundenen Machtübernahme dienten viele dieser Schiffe wieder dem Imperium. Unter dem Großadmiral entfaltete der Abfangkreuzer sein wahres Potential. Der Chiss, der schon zuvor mit dieser Art von Technologie zu tun gehabt hatte, nutzte die Schiffe zunächst gezielt zum Fangen von Personen oder Schiffen. So versuchte er, Luke Skywalker auf seiner Reise von Nkllon nach Jomark gefangen zu nehmen, was jedoch misslang. Anschließend verwendete Thrawn die Schiffe immer mehr für seinen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik. So hielt er eine kleine Reserve von Schiffen in der Nähe des Schlachtfeldes zurück und ließ anschließend seine Abfangkreuzer zuerst in das System springen. Diese halfen mit ihren Schwerkrafttrichtern beim strategischen Platzieren der Hauptflotte. Anschließend, nachdem er die Lage analysiert hatte, ließ er den künstlichen Masseschatten der Kreuzer auf bestimmte Brennpunkte der Schlacht projizieren und übermittelte daraufhin der Reserve die Sprungkoordinaten, welche die Schiffe direkt in das Schwerkraftfeld und somit am benötigten Punkt in den Normalraum zurückbrachten. So konnte Thrawn die Reserve zielgenau einsetzen, beispielsweise um eine in der Nähe befindliche Raumstation mit Feuer einzudecken. Später entwickelte Admiral Gial Ackbar aus dieser Taktik das Thrawn-Zangen-Manöver. Mit dem Tod des Großadmirals und dem erneuten Untergang des Imperiums gelangten viele der kostbaren Schiffe in die Hände der Neuen Republik. Diese ließ die Kreuzer modifizieren, wobei die Techniker die Wiederaufladerate und die Reichweite der Gravitationsprojektoren verbesserten, woraufhin dieses Schiffsmodell Immobilizer 418A genannt wurde. Doch auch auf Seiten des Imperiums verblieben die Schiffe im Einsatz, so wurden im Jahr 19 NSY Lando Calrissian und Senator Miatamia von einem solchen Schiff aus dem Hyperraum gezogen, um auf den scheinbar zurückgekehrten Großadmiral Thrawn zu treffen. Neue Konflikte Auch im Zuge der Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong fand der Abfangkreuzer erneut Verwendung. Während der Schlacht um Ithor setzte die Neue Republik unter anderem den Abfangkreuzer Regenbogen von Coruscant ein. Admiral Traest Kre'fey hatte die Regenbogen hinter einen der Monde von Ithor versetzt, um sie so vor einer Entdeckung durch feindliche Schiffe zu schützen. Nachdem die Invasoren den Planeten Ithor durch eine biologische Waffe zu einem leblosen Steinbrocken gemacht hatten, drehten sie zum Verlassen des Ithor-System bei. In diesem Moment vollzog die Regenbogen einen Mikrosprung in eine enge Umlaufbahn des Planeten und fuhr alle Schwerkraftprojektoren hoch. Durch dieses Manöver wurde die Masse des Planeten fast verdoppelt und die Yuuzhan Vong-Schiffe wurden vom Planeten angezogen. Während die Yuuzhan Vong ihre Schiffe aus dem Schwerkraftsog befreiten, reichte diese Verzögerung den Truppen der Neuen Republik für einen vernichtenden Angriff auf das Flaggschiff Erbe der Qual und mehrere andere Schiffe. Ein weiterer Abfangkreuzer wurde bei Sernpidal eingesetzt, um das dort im Bau befindliche Weltschiff zu vernichten. Der Kreuzer, kaum mehr als ein Wrack, wurde per Autopilot in das System entsandt und aktivierte seine Gravitationsprojektoren. Auf diese Weise wurden die Hyperraumaustrittspunkte verschoben und anhand von präzisen Berechnungen konnte die Neue Republik nun Raumjäger in das System springen lassen und die Verteidigung an den ursprünglichen Sprungpunkten umgehen. Der Abfangkreuzer wurde kurz danach von Yuuzhan Vong-Schiffen zerstört. Bei der Schlacht von Duros nutzte der Abfangkreuzer Memory of Ithor seine Projektoren um die Yuuzhan Vong-Verteidiger im System festzusetzen und so ein Ablenkungsmanöver zu beginnen, das in der Befreiung von Fondor gipfelte. Die Memory of Ithor wurde später auch bei der Schlacht von Bilbringi eingesetzt, wo sie letztendlich von den Yuuzhan Vong zerstört wurde. Auch das Restimperium bedienten sich weiterhin der Abfangkreuzer. So positionierte Großadmiral Gilad Pellaeon den Abfangkreuzer Wrack an einer Hyperraumroute, die zu einem imperialen Sammelpunkt führte. Der Kreuzer konnte so mögliche feindliche Flotten aus dem Hyperraum reißen und die Hauptflotte noch rechtzeitig vorwarnen. Im weiteren Kriegsverlauf stellte die Neue Republik die Mon Mothma und die Elegos A'Kla in Dienst, welche zwar Sternzerstörer waren, aber auch über Gravitationsprojektoren verfügten, die sich im Innern der Schiffe befanden. Trotzdem blieben die Abfangkreuzer bis Kriegsende im Einsatz. Hinter den Kulissen *Entwickelt wurde der Abfangkreuzer für das Imperial Sourcebook von West End Games und erschien zum ersten Mal in Erben des Imperiums von Timothy Zahn als Teil des Erweiterten Universums. Sein englischer Name leitet sich von interdiction ab, was so viel bedeutet wie Verbieten oder Verwehren. [[Datei:Interdiktor.jpg|miniatur|Ein [[Interdictor-Klasse-Sternzerstörer|Sternzerstörer der Interdictor-Klasse]]]] *Mit der Erschaffung der X-Wing-Comicreihe wurde für eine Geschichte ein neuer Schiffstyp eingeführt. Von den Ausmaßen und dem Aufbau glich es einem normalen Sternzerstörer, doch verfügte es zudem über die vier charakteristischen Halbkugeln auf der Ober- und Unterseite. Es handelte sich hierbei um ein weiteres Abfangschiff, dieses wurde in den Comics allerdings nicht explizit als Abfangkreuzer, sondern als Dreadnaught bezeichnet. *Nach dem ersten Auftauchen in der Geschichte The Phantom Affair erschien ein weiteres Schiff dieser Art in Mandatory Retirement. Das als Binder bezeichnete Schiff tauchte in Isards Rache erneut auf, diesmal wurde es allerdings als Abfangkreuzer klassifiziert. *In einigen älteren Darstellungen des Abfangkreuzers besitzt dieser nur zwei kugelförmige Projektoren in seiner Schiffshülle. Dies könnte man dadurch erklären, dass es im Imperial Sourcebook nur eine Seitenansicht des Schiffes bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gab, welche nur zwei Kugeln offenbarten. Als jedoch erschien, offenbarte die dortige Frontalansicht, sowie die perspektivische Darstellung, dass das Schiff zwei Kugeln auf jeder Seite besitzt, anstatt nur zwei in der Mitte. *Im PC-Spiel haben Abfangkreuzer neben ihrer Fähigkeit, feindliche Schiffe an der Flucht zu hindern, zusätzlich noch die Fähigkeit, feindliche Raketen abzulenken. Es ist aber anzunehmen, da dies nur im Spiel vorkommt, sodass dies nicht zu seinen tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten gehört, sondern vielmehr aus Gründen der Spielbarkeit und Balance hinzugefügt wurde. Außerdem können Verstärkungen nicht in die Nähe des Abfangkreuzers eingeflogen werden. *Im PC-Spiel Rebellion ist die Fähigkeit des Abfangkreuzers und seines Gegenstückes auf Seiten der Rebellion, dass kein einziges Schiff während einer Raumschlacht diese verlassen kann, solange das Abfangschiff noch intakt ist. Ein gezieltes Abfangen von Schiffen oder das spezielle Verhindern eines Sprunges einzelner Schiffe ist nicht möglich. Der Abfangkreuzer besitzte dabei als einziges Modell des Spiels Turbolaser (mit der Stärke 10 am Bug und je 20 an den Flanken), Ionenkanonen (Stärke 10 an den beiden Seiten) und Laserkanonen (Stärke 90 frontal und je 60 an Back- und Steuerbord) gleichzeitig. Die Schildstärke beträgt 600, die Hüllenstärke 1.200. Der Kreuzer erreicht bei Manövrierfähigkeit 1 die Geschwindigkeit 4. *''TIE Fighter'' gibt dem auf 600 Meter Länge gerundeten Abfangkreuzer eine Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 8 MGLT, einen Doppelturbolaserturm, vier Lasergeschütze, einen Sprengkopfwerfer für verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen, Traktorstrahlen, 180-SBD-Schilde und eine 70-RU-Hülle. *''X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter'' gibt dem Abfangkreuzer 2.880-SBD-Schilde und eine 1.056-RU-Hülle. *''X-Wing Alliance'' gibt dem 598 Meter langen Abfangkreuzer 2.240-SBD-Schilde und eine 960-RU-Hülle. Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''X-Wing'' **''Angriff auf Coruscant'' **''Mission der Rebellen'' **''Bacta-Piraten'' **''Operation Eiserne Faust'' **''Kommando Han Solo'' **''Isards Rache'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' **''Erben des Imperiums'' **''Das letzte Kommando'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' **''Das Verderben'' **''Die Verheißung'' **''Das Ultimatum'' **''Die letzte Prophezeiung'' **''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Legacy – Tod eines Planeten'' *''TIE Fighter'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' * * *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Die Stele-Chroniken'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (2007)'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' * *''Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * }} da:Immobilizer 418 cruiser en:Immobilizer 418 cruiser/Legends es:Crucero Inmovilizador 418/Leyendas fr:Croiseur interdicteur 418 hu:Interdictor-osztályú cirkáló ja:イモビライザー418クルーザー/レジェンズ nl:Interdictor-class Cruiser ru:Крейсер типа «Обездвиживающий-418» Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Kreuzerklassen Kategorie:Abfangschiffsklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Sienar-Flottensysteme Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Abfangkreuzer Kategorie:Legends